Bowling/Original Story
It was yet another day at the apartment, same as the last. The week had come and gone, leaving the two tenants a fresh Saturday morning to their own devices. The thin aroma of coffee permeated the air, mixing with the lingering smells of eggs and bacon. Breakfast time had ended some time ago, and the two went about their own business. Shy Guy played Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven on his PS4, and Bullet Bill worked diligently with scissors and glue as he furthered the progress into his photo scrapbook. For half an hour the two focused on their individual hobbies, and the only noise in the air was that of angry video game characters screaming in Japanese, softly at a low level of volume. Bullet Bill spoke aloud, clearly directed at Shy Guy, and he introduced the conversation in a way suggesting it had been going on all along. "So you really don't think all the extra detail is excessive?" "Not this shit again," Shy Guy mumbled to himself. "See, it even talks about it on the wiki. 'The visual differences in the Saturn version include the water in the puddles rippling even if not touched, water transparency, more obviously visible in the waterfall section of Act 1, the bridges shift due to weight, more flowers along the edges of the level, along with the addition of mushrooms, worker moles, woodpeckers and tree climbing monkeys.'" Shy Guy turned his head just slightly enough to address Bill. "That's because they were trying to showcase a more powerful console." "But on the Genesis version, I really think the 'less is more' aesthetic applies. The more simplistic detail really harks back to the classics." "Bill this is the fourth time this week you have brought this up," Shy Guy growled in annoyance. "But I'm serious! Everything about the game is-" "Bill. Listen to me," Shy Guy spoke gravely, momentarily pausing his game. "I literally do not care that you like the Genesis version of Sonic 3D Blast more than the Saturn version. Stop bringing it up." Bill eyed his roommate skeptically. "Well maybe it bears repeating. Seriously, name something the Saturn version has that the Genesis version doesn't." "Special Stages that don't suck ass," Shy Guy flippantly answered, absentmindedly. "The Special Stages are just clones of the ones from Sonic 2," Bullet Bill countered, "The Genesis Special Stages are unique among the classic Sonic games." "Jesus fucking Christ," Shy Guy exhaled. The unwanted distraction was beginning to impair his ability to play his game properly. "Seriously. The style of gameplay, the aesthetic... the Genesis Special Stages were just fine." The hooded shorty recognized he wasn't going to escape the conversation, so he began participating more actively. "Ok. How about this, then. The Saturn version had a better soundtrack." Bill seemed to smirk, as if he were happy to reach another legitimate debating point. "The soundtracks are different, but I think the Genesis chiptunes are actually better. They are composed more to the theme of video game tunes, and it keeps the game fun and lively." "But the more orchestral instrumentation to the Saturn version contributes to immersion, and the Saturn version just overall feels more like an adventure you can get lost into." "But the Genesis-" "Bill, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me the Diamond Dust zone's Saturn music isn't more atmospheric than the Genesis music." "I can't look you in the eyes, you're wearing that mask." "Not my fucking point." "My argument is that Sonic game immersion is of a different genre of experience than the traditional media immersion. Sonic games have never tried to take you out of the understanding that you are playing a video game. Having a more electronic sounding soundtrack is closer to what the developers were intending you to experience." "And you support your argument, how?" "Well, just think about it. Sonic Adventure was the biggest Sonic game yet. And which game's music did it remix at various points? Sonic 3D Blast on the Genesis." "It was in tribute. They wanted to pay homage to the first attempt at a 3D Sonic game. That doesn't make it better or worse." "Aye, but they could have remixed the Saturn music for the same tribute. Why didn't they?" Shy Guy shook his head. "I don't know." "I'll tell you why," Bullet Bill asserted, "It's because the Genesis music fits the game thematically. Sonic games present a video game experience, with video game music. It just plain works better than some cheesy, cinematic sounding soundtrack." "How are you going to disrespect Richard Jacques like that? How can you put down some of the most memorable tunes he has ever composed? Rusty Ruins? Volcano Valley?" Shy Guy argued fervently, "Most of the Saturn songs are masterpieces in their own right." "Being individually impressive still doesn't stack up to a tight, deliberate, cohesive experience." The doorbell rang. "Hang on, let me go get it," Shy Guy announced. He paused his game and opened the entrance to his apartment. It was his cousin, coming to visit. "Oh, hey Game Guy. Good to see you." It was indeed the Game Guy from Mario Party 3. Though his face was obscured by a mask as well, one could tell he was discontent. "Dude... you've been calling me that for almost two decades. Just use my name already..." Shy Guy rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. "Right, sorry, bad habit. It's good to see you again, Terence." "Sup bro," Bullet Bill waved from further back into the room. "So what's up with you guys?" Shy Guy saw Bullet Bill opening his mouth, and tried to intercept him with firm authority. "Don't you dare start-" "Where do you stand on the Genesis vs Saturn debate for Sonic 3D Blast?" Bullet Bill asked, speaking over his friend's threats. Game Guy shrugged. "3D Blast is kind of a bad game. Flicky Babysitting Simulator 1996." Bill eyed the guest with a sharp glare. "So, I'm ready to go if you all are," Shy Guy announced, taking the reins of the conversation before any conflict could arise. "Great," Terence smiled, "We're going to meet Oogtar at the bowling alley, he should be there waiting for us now." The group of companions reached the bowling alley, and joined their friend at a table in the food court area. "Hey, Terrance dude! Oogtar see you bring friends." "Yep. This is my cousin, Frank, and his roommate, Bill," Terence introduced. Oogtar approached the ball dispenser and began testing the weights of various bowling balls. "Well, let's get started then! Game not play self!" "Hey, is that Oogtar?" some random onlookers noticed, "I loved him in Super Mario World!" The onlooker had a friend near her. "I was always more of an Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog person, myself." Bill started conversation with the strangers. "But do you think Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is better than Sonic The Animated Series?" he asked. "Oogtar can't believe you guys forget Sonic Underground!" Shy Guy held his hands on his head and leaned into the table. He wished he could go a single day of his life without being surrounded by friends who were highly opinionated on the Sonic franchise. "Hurry up and roll, will you? Let's get the game going," he pleaded, changing the subject. Oogtar picked up a strike on his first roll. "Oh yeah! Oogtar have good feeling about this game," he cheered, shaking his body for a short victory dance. The biblical beast Leviathan smashed through the building, rapidly slithering around the room while destroying everything in its path. It ate Oogtar and then left. "Holy shit, Oogtar's dead," Terence gasped. "Wow," Shy Guy sighed sadly. Mood * Listening to: Wake Me Up Inside Category:Original Stories